


Rising high and falling down

by ShippingHindi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Angst, Depression, M/M, One-Shot, Recovery, Sadness, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHindi/pseuds/ShippingHindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has had trouble feeling himself lately and only Phil can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising high and falling down

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much something I wrote in 20 minutes. I've been having a shitty week so I vomited everything i'm feeling out onto the page. No harsh criticism please and comment if you want more of my writing, thanks :3
> 
> -ShippingHindi

It felt like everything around me was on fire and I couldn’t put it out, just because I didn’t care too. Nothing was deemed important enough to worry about. Society disgusted me.

I felt numb.

Time slipped through my fingers every time I lost my determination. My happiness. It was only 8:15pm, and before I knew it I had been staring at my phone screen for 11 minutes without realizing it. This was uncontrollable. Being sad was such and effort but being happy was even harder, feeling nothing didn’t require anything. I was in this blissful void in-between those two worlds, light and dark. It was glorious. 

Until Phil noticed.  
Phil always notices.

Phil could read me like a book, he knows me better than I know myself. He had the way to my heart drawn on the back of his hand and he was in control. Something that I envied. I still remember the day when we fell into each other’s arms, quite literally, at the Manchester train station back in 2009.  
That was the moment I had realized how it all fit so perfectly.  
My hands against his  
His lips against mine.

And every time I felt this way. That feeling of eternal oblivion. I cling onto that memory, and remind myself why I’m still here on this planet, why I still stay.  
To see Phil Lester. To watch him rise to great heights whilst he pulls me along behind him.  
This is why I am alive.


End file.
